


Happy Birthday

by Kayim



Series: Twins (Losers/Push Crossover) [1]
Category: Push (2009), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick makes his regular birthday wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Nick wakes up in his empty apartment, his head pounding and his throat painfully dry.

The sun blazes through the thin curtains and Nick winces as he opens his eyes. He throws one arm across his face, blocking out as much of the light as he can. For a moment he regrets the cheap vodka he drank the night before, but as soon as he remembers the date, the pain in his head seems less significant.

He rolls himself inelegantly out of the bed, hitting the floor on his knees, needed a second to settle his stomach before standing up on unsteady legs.

Walking over to the mirror in the bathroom, he stares at himself. If he squints, instead of the hungover, red-tinted eyes, and the two day old stubble, he can almost see someone else looking back at him. 

It's both his favorite and least favorite day of the year, and he hates it more the older he gets. He hates being alone and hates having to celebrate his birthday by himself. He isn't supposed to be alone – he should be sharing the day with his brother. 

He steadies his hands on the side of the sink and attempts a smile, making his birthday wish that his twin is safe and happy – the same one he makes every year. "Happy Birthday to us," he tells the reflection. "I miss you Jake."


End file.
